magic in the ministry
by temptation mccoy
Summary: Hermione is working hard in her office when voices interrupt her thoughts and two people barge into her office. Seems Narcissa wanted to make good on her last statement and came to collect. Part 2 of "Unforeseen Meeting in Nocturne Alley"
1. Chapter 1

**Magic In the Ministry**

**Hermione/Narcissa**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: JK owns**

**Summary: Hermione is working hard in her office when voices interrupt her thoughts and two people barge into her office. Seems Narcissa wanted to make good on her last statement and came to collect. Part 2 of "Unforeseen Meeting in Nocturne Alley" . Switches between Hermione and Narcissa's pov.**

**H POV**

Two months. That's how long it has been since my encounter with Narcissa Malfoy. I could not get the blond off my mind. That was the best sexual experience of my life. Though when I went to Hogwarts to see Snape about my potion, I'd run into Draco. I didn't know what to say to him. "Hey Draco! I had sex with your mum in Nocturne Alley a month ago. How's Defense Against the Dark Arts going?" So I had instead turned back around and left. Goddess. What's wrong with me? One encounter and and I'm hooked on her like flames to a candle. Today has been bad. I've been struggling to get the last ingredient right for my Death Eater locator potion. And so far, I have gotten nowhere. So, after sighing in defeat, I slammed my head down onto my desk. Shortly after that, I could hear my assistant's voice beyond my office door. Seems she was arguing with someone and apparently losing it greatly. I did not want to see her or whomever she was arguing with. I wanted to be left alone and daydream about a certain blond. My wants however didn't matter as my door burst open and I heard Tiffany enter with someone, still arguing. I groaned a pair of feet shuffled. Not lifting my head, I said, " What's going on Tiffany?"

"Well this woman, a Mrs. Malfoy, says she has appointment with you but I couldn't locate the paperwork and..." Tiffany was hurriedly saying. But I popped my head up at the name.

Looking into ice blue eyes, I said, "she has one. It was last minute. It's okay Tiffany. You can go back to the front desk. Also, do not let anyone through that door."

Glaring at Narcissa, Tiffany walked out the door, almost slamming it.

"Nice watch dog you have there Hermione. I assume she can scare most away. Her bark seems worse than her bite though," Narcissa coolly said, grinning.

"How may I help you today Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked, shuffling papers.

Laughing, Narcissa said, " 'Mrs. Malfoy?' So formal. I like it better when you groan my first name in ecstasy."

Growling, I stood from my chair quickly, papers flying, hands on the desk, leaning forwards and said, "What do you want Narcissa?"

The blond moved so quickly, grabbing my shirt that I almost got whiplash.

"You," was the reply and then she kissed me, hard. I didn't want to give in but I simply could not resist.

Goddess am I in trouble, I thought.

**N POV**

It hadn't been my intention to seek out Hermione again but I could not restrain myself. She was simply so delicious. I was at the Ministry finalizing my divorce when I remembered that Hermione was head of the Department of Mysteries. I simply had to know if she was thinking of me as much as I was of her.

When I got there, her watchdog tried stopping me but I was not to be deterred. So when I made it inside the office, the twit starts rambling and Hermione groaned, instantly turning me on. When Hermione saw me, she dismissed her assistant and began to act formal. That was not going to do. So I kissed her, hoping she'd let me in again. From the way she was gripping the desk, it was like she was restraining herself. Hm. Seems I need to help her cut loose.

Growling, I swiped everything off her desk and climbed onto it, never losing contact with her lips. Taking my time kissing her, I began to undo her robes. After tossing them, I pulled back from her lips, resting my forehead against hers and began to eagerly undo her shirt. Apparently giving in, Hermione began undressing me just as hungrily.

Once we were completely naked, Hermione tried lowering me down but I weren't having any of that. I was going to prove another point to the younger witch. I was going to make good on the last words I said to her at our last 'meeting.' Quickly overpowering her, I had her on the desk and I was standing on the floor. Hermione was shocked and about to protest so I kissed her again. She has the most addictive lips. If I had been my sister, I'd have made sure to stay alive and keep this girl for forever. Submitting, Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck, legs around my waist. Unlike last time, we were now fully naked and the full skin contact was amazing. I may be twenty plus years her senior but I had a body to die for. Hermione certainly didn't seem to be complaining. The younger girl was currently rubbing her sex against my lower abdomen and fuck was she wet. I guess she _has _been thinking of me. Now would be the best time to prove my point. Using wandless magic, I muttered the "engorgio" spell. The effect was instant. Hermione pulled away from my lips when she felt it brush her ass. Mouth open, she went to speak and I placed two fingers against her lips.

"Sshh, I'll be gentle with you. For a while anyways," I said, grinning.

Hermione just nodded slowly then closed her eyes. Gently, I laid her down all the way on the desk and opened her legs. My mouth watered at the sight of her. I wanted to taste her but there would be time for that later, I hope. Taking my left hand, I rubbed her, spreading her fluids around, readying her. Once I was satisfied that she was wholly prepared, I took hold of my temporary feature and groaned. Hermione opened her eyes, looking at me.

"It's been so long that I forgot how it feels when touched," I said huskily.

Hermione just bit her lip in response. Goddess, that was hot. Not being able to hold off any longer, I leaned in, positioning myself. Hermione groaned, her breathing speeding up. My heart was thundering rapidly in my chest. All I could think was that I was going to claim this girl and make her mine, consequences be damned. Right hand on the cock, left resting beside Hermione, I caught her eyes with mine. Clutching my arm, Hermione braced herself, arching her hips slightly.

That was all the invitation I needed. I slid in quickly but gently. Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her face said it all though. Pure ecstasy. Grinning slightly, I grasped her hips and began moving, slowly. I wanted to take my time proving my point. Hermione bent her legs, the sides pressing against me, drawing me closer. She had her head tilted and I noticed something. A scar in the shape of teeth. Specifically my teeth. The younger woman never healed her neck. She unknowingly gave herself to me. Hermione Granger, top Auror, was now my property. Seeing where my gaze was, Hermione blushed and tilted her head, offering her neck to me willingly. Leaning down, I licked the scar, speeding up my thrusting slightly. I felt her nails rake down my back, legs fully wrapping around me. Moving my hands to underneath her, I grasped her ass, squeezing with every thrust. We were both moaning uncontrollably, Hermione shot out one of her legs, kicking her chair and knocking it over.

I could feel the ancient magic that was binding us together. I'm not sure Hermione knew what was happening but I knew she could feel the change. This bonding is something I certainly did not see coming. I weren't going to stop it however. Being with the younger witch seemed right somehow.

"Wha...what's happening Narcissa?" Hermione groaned, clinging to me, keeping up with my thrusts.

Kissing her neck, I managed to say, "we're being connected. You didn't...uungh...heal your neck. So now with this...oh uh...coupling, we're gonna be bonded for life. Do yoooouuu oh, want that?"

"If I can feel this oooh way for the rest of my life, then yesss..." Hermione moaned out.

Grinning, I kissed her, picking up my pace. Hermione arched so fa off the desk that her back was now exposed. My legs were starting to burn from the exertion but I couldn't stop. Not now. I felt the stinging sensation on my lower back and knew by the sounds Hermione was making, she was feeling it too. Our bonding tattoo was being formed. That little mark would practically make us one. Nothing would ever happen to one that the other didn't know about.

Groaning, I wrapped my arms around Hermione, pressing us so close together that there wasn't an inch of space between us. We were both so close. Just a little bit more she'd be mine. I heard voices outside the door and I clearly heard that twit Tiffany telling someone that it sounded like a battle was happening in here. I recognized the other voices as well. Potter and his wife. Well fuck them. Let them see, they can't stop this now. At that thought, the door burst open and the voices stopped. I didn't look at them. I kept my gaze on Hermione and hers was on me. She knew that they were there but she seemed to not care. One thrust. Two thrusts. Three thrusts and we came, a blinding light coursing through the room. Hermione and I were now bound. When the light disappeared, Potter spoke. Yelled rather.

"Hermione! What the hell?"

Not answering, she grabbed my face and pulled me to her, kissing me soundlessly. I was hers and she was mine. I faintly heard a "mother?" and then a thud but I was too wrapped up in Hermione to fully take notice. My only focus was the young witch. We'll explain to them later, I thought, still kissing Hermione.

**AN: well. Part 2. ^_^ I have to admit that I am having fun writing for this particular pairing. I think one or two more parts to this before its finished, not sure yet. Anyways, hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

CARELESSxCLAUDIA

Temptation McCoy

ashShadow50

veritate et virtute


	3. Chapter 3

**It has recently come to my attention that there is a place we can all sign so the administrators can see the petition ( courtesy of **fireun72** [thank you!]) at **petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# . **Go there and sign and spread the word!**

**~McCoy~**


End file.
